The Things I Thought I Knew
by katz7777777
Summary: Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't love him back. He knew Sasuke would never think of him that way. He knew there was no hope. That is until Naruto accidentally wakes Sasuke up at school, and his world of 'I Know' is thrown into a whirlwind. Oneshot. NaruSasu


**A/N: Alright, so I wrote this in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep, meaning that the story may be very poorly written (I can't make any promises) And I have total writers block for my other stories, so here I am writing my first Naruto fic, and my first yaoi story (Though this is more shounen-ai isn't it...) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved**

* * *

><p>I would swear he was trying to seduce me.<p>

I mean, what kind of bastard decides falls asleep on the desk right next to mine, and then feels the need to talk in his sleep? That's right, one really hot Sauske. Really, really hot...

Dammit Naruto! No bad thoughts about Sasuke!

I stared at the calm looking boy sleeping on the rough wood, he seemed almost peaceful when he slipped into his dreamworld. Compared to his normal glare and smirk, I liked this side of Sasuke better. He seemed so at peace with himself, not like he needed to take the blame for everything. It was a look that was incredibly contagious, and I was already elated.

The setting sun seemed to agree with me, as it pulled out from behind a small cloud and illuminated the boys face with a red tint. I gasped, I couldn't hep it.

The scene before me was breathtaking.

"...Naruto..." The sleep-whisper sent heat flowing through my body, and my heart clenched painfully. Definitely trying to seduce me.

"Teme..." I muttered, trying to cool the light blush that heated my face as I dismissed all of my false hope.

I might as well tell you now, I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

I have been for a while, though I am not quite sure when I fell for him. And I am more than positive that he doesn't like me that way.

I mean, come on, I'm a guy and he's a guy. It was weird enough for me to like him in the first place, let alone the 'Great Uchiha' returning my feelings. That would definitely be impossible.

I repeat, impossible.

That's why I tried to squash all of my remaining hope a few years ago, and pretended to go after Sakura. She can be nice when she isn't obsessing over Sasuke, or when she isn't throwing that dangerous right hook at your face. But I could never look at her as more than a friend, it seemed my... preferences... lied elsewhere.

So, regardless of how stupid it may seem, my heart still wanted to hold on to the flicker of hope. My heart didn't care that he was probably a frozen bastard, and that he couldn't love, it wanted to believe in a brighter day.

And to be honest, so did I.

"Mmm..." A slight groan from Sasuke brought me back to reality, and I hoped he wouldn't wake. He groaned again, and adjusted his arms under his head before his breathing steadied again. He was still asleep.

I released the breath I had unknowingly held, and rested my elbow on the sheet of paper from the project we were supposed to be working on. Well, you can see how well that one is progressing.

I don't know how long I spent staring at his face, trying to take in all of him. His ruffled hair, those now closed onyx eyes, the steady intake and release of breaths. I knew I was infatuated, and now there was no stopping it.

I couldn't help but stare at his lips, wondering how it would feel to have them pressed against my own. Wondering if they would be as cold as his appearance portrays, or if hey would be as warm as I perceive him.

No. I shook my head, trying to clear these perverted thoughts, trying to escape from my little fantasy and back to the world of reality.

I looked towards the window, staring out at the dimming light, knowing that I would soon have to wake the sleeping boy and face the angered Uchiha.

Though I might not be able to do it, to drag him out of his peaceful little world and bring him back to the harsh reality. I might not be able to stop myself from letting him sleep here until morning, not with that beautiful face laying there next to me.

I turn around to look at the perfect sleeping figure, knowing full well that I should wake him soon. Knowing that I wont be able to.

I want more. I want more from Sasuke than I know will ever be possible. I want him to touch me, to kiss me, to love me.

This feeling won't stay suppressed much longer. I know I shouldn't, but I want to, I want to touch him. I extended my arm towards his face, my fingers mere centimeters from his lips.

I freeze. I know I shouldn't, I know this is wrong, but my self-control is waning. I want to touch him, I need to touch him.

My fingers stretch, removing the space between me and him, and I stroke the side of his face, light enough to be only a passing breeze. I felt my fingers burn from where I touched his smooth skin, yearning for more. I had no control left.

My hand seemed to be moving on its own accord, as it reached out to rest on my sleeping comrades face. I held my breath, praying that he wouldn't suddenly wake up. Best case, he questioned what I was doing and brushed it off, worst case he would never talk to me again. I would not survive that.

Just then Sasuke moved his head, leaning his face into my touch, "Naruto..." I was as still as a statue, I couldn't move if I wanted to, "... Dobe..."

I giggled. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it, I was on the floor laughing.

It felt good to fall over in genuine laughter, it had been a while since I laughed so heavily. Had I not stifled my voice to keep the sleeping figure unconscious, there would have been tears falling. I was still smiling when I stood up, and it only broadened when I saw Sasuke still sleeping.

That was the final straw, the self-control was out the window and halfway to the bottom of the ocean by now.

I leaned down so that my face was close to his, and got a clear look at his mouth. Those lips that were so often turned down into a scowl, how would they taste? How would they feel? I wanted to know.

I lifted my hand to his face, and dragged my fingers slowly, tantalizingly across his mouth. I was so focused on the task in front of me, so lost in my thoughts, it was too late when I noticed.

Those beautiful, deep onyx eyes were open, and they were staring directly at me.

Shit.

My eyes locked with his, his eyes that showed no emotion. I didn't dare move, I couldn't move.

My breath caught in my throat, my hand obviously shaking as I slowly retracted it from the boys face, our eyes never disconnecting.

It took all of my energy to force it out, but I managed a little laugh, "Ahaha, there was something on your face, I just thought I would remove it." His eyes didn't change.

"It's getting kinda late, I think we should head out." I muttered, trying to steady my voice. He knew, he totally knew, and now I was screwed. Dammit, I had to get out of here.

I turned around, hoping that my fear wasn't too apparent as I threw my bag over my shoulder and grabbed a pile of books, heading for the door.

"Wait." A deep voice said from behind me, it was a command, not a request.

"It's late teme, and we have class tomorrow. I'm going home, you can stay if you want." I didn't turn around, I wouldn't dare have him see me when I was so close to the edge of tears.

I leaped down the stairs two at a time, and headed towards the classroom exit. I was almost there, it would be okay, I would explain tomorrow, it would be oka-

"I said wait." An iron grip on my wrist stopped my just before I could reach the door, and the person behind me sounded more than a little dangerous.

"What do you want, teme?" I hoped using the nickname would make me sound normal, but my voice was too weak to have any effect.

The grip on my wrist tightened, and Sasuke pulled me around so that I was facing him. My books scattered around the floor after the sudden movement, but I was too distracted to care. My face was now precariously close to his, and I had to hold my breath to keep from hyperventilating.

"What do you want?" I asked a little louder this time, but I was staring at my feet. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, but Sasuke seemed to disagree with this.

The object of my affection grabbed my chin, pulling my face up so our lips were a hairs breath away from each other.

"Just what were you doing back there, Uzumaki?" Oddly the voice wasn't laced with anger or disgust, only pure curiosity was there. But I knew curiosity could be just as dangerous, if not worse than the other options.

"I told you... There was something on your face, I was just removing it..." I pulled my wrist out of his grasp, slowly backing away from him, waiting for an opportunity to run. Apparently Sasuke wasn't going to give me one.

"Is that why you were stroking my face?" I glanced up, completely shocked. He had been awake that long? I tried to back up again, but every step I took Sasuke matched. Soon enough I was cornered against the wall, a smirk playing on Sauskes face.

"That's quite the blush you got there, would almost rival a tomato if you asked me." His voice was so condescending, yet so alluring that I couldn't stop listening to it. My face turned even redder at his comment.

"S-S-Shut up!" Was all I could come up with, my brain almost fried from being so close to him.

Sasuke gave what could be called a chuckle, or as close to one as that guy will ever get. "Well, I know a pretty effective way of shutting you up." He had moved so that I was trapped with his arms beside my head, and my back pinned to the wall.

I was lost, 'Shut me up'? I glanced up to see what he was talking about, and my timing was impeccably bad. Or good, I guess.

Sasuke grabbed my face with both hands, and pulled my into one of the most mind blowing kisses I've ever had. He moved his mouth against mine, attempting to coax a reaction out of me, but I was frozen.

Sasuke was kissing me. Kissing me. Sasuke. I think I blew a circuit, because this was not possible. He didn't like me like that, I was sure, I knew.

I thought I knew.

I suddenly regained some sense, and shoved the black haired boy away from me as I tried to catch my breath.

"What the hell, Sasuke, don't play with me!" I was mad. There was no way he could like me, meaning that he was just messing with me, and I had no intention of losing to his mindless pranks.

His expression turned dark. Shit, I pissed him off.

His mouth suddenly shot down, latching onto the side of my neck, and he kissed down hard. I half cried out in pain, and I half moaned. It felt so good, yet I knew he didn't mean it. But I couldn't push him away this time, was using all of his force to pin me to the wall.

"Isn't this what you wanted Uzumaki?" He was whispering in my ear now, his breath hot and his voice sensual. I realized I may just lose to him, "Don't you want me?" There was a hint of hurt in his voice, something you wouldn't have recognized unless you had been with him for a long time.

"Y... Yes..." Was the only answer I could get out, I couldn't think of a rebuttal, I was completely entranced by this beauty in front of me.

"Why? Why do you want me?" He was still a little hurt, but I could tell I boosted his confidence. I could only hope that he wouldn't run away when I told him.

"I-I-I Lov-ve y-you." I could barely stutter the sentence, but I had said it. It was out in the open now, and I found that I didn't care any more. I loved him, and I wanted him to know. Now it was up to him, and I froze while waiting for a response.

The next thing Sasuke did surprised me, almost to the extent of falling over. Sasuke laughed. Sasuke, the guy who didn't speak, the guy who glared at everyone who walked by, was genuinely laughing. Though it took me a few seconds to realize that he was laughing at me.

I tried to pull away from him before he realized that I was about to cry, but he was having none of it. The next thing I knew I was pulled into one of the largest bone-crushing hugs of my life, and by the least expected person.

"You have no clue how long I waited for you to say that Naruto." Sasukes voice purred into my ear before I was pulled into a kiss far more passionate than the last one he forced upon me.

Wait. 'How long I waited'? Does that me that... Sasuke... He likes me too? But I knew he didn't, my rational brain was telling me it was impossible, but this kiss... This kiss was telling me something different, this kiss meant that he liked me. He loved me

The Sasuke Uchiha, the guy I have had the biggest crush on for years, loves me. I was floating on cloud nine. Screw that, I was flying way above nine, I was in the hundreds!

But, what else did he say before he kissed me? Wait, did he...

I pushed Sasuke away for a moment, leaving him with a confused and slightly angered look claiming his features.

"You... What did you call me?" That name, he really called me by that name.

Sasuke seemed confused for a second, before smiled before stepping closer to me again, and wrapping his arms around the back of my neck before leaning his mouth in precariously close to mine, whispering that special word, "Naruto."

And we were kissing again.

This time it felt so much sweeter, so much more passionate, so much more us. I gasped when he ran his tongue along my lip, allowing him easy access to my mouth. I moaned into the kiss.

I had been waiting so long for this, dreaming without any hope of it ever occurring. But here I am, kissing him in the middle of the night, pinned to a wall. While I could do without the last part, I was really too happy to care.

A lot of things I thought I knew were changed today, it turns out I assumed far too much. Though one thing still hasn't changed.

I still love Sasuke Uchiha, and I _know_ I always will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, I hope that wasn't too bad because my mind started to blur about halfway through the story, and you can notice the sentence structure totally change... eugh... Anyways, thanks for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading 'til the end!**

**~Katz7777777**


End file.
